Best Friends
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: When Tails grows up to be 29 years old, he want's to do heroic deeds like Sonic does even though Sonic thinks he isn't ready yet. When Tails does, something bad happens to him. Will he able to rescue his friends with a bit of help?
1. Chapter 1

It's been 10 years. I'm still 30 and Amy is still chasing me, Shadow is still emo, Knuckles IQ is still the same score as a tinfoil, Tails still has his smarts, Eggman still hasn't learned his lesson after 30 years, Cream is still polite, Vanilla is still a caring mom, Rouge is still a pesky bat, Charmy is still a bee, Vector is still a crocodile or alligator, Espio is still smarter than those two bozos, pretty much everyone is still the same. Except for Tails, he thinks he needs more space now that he's 29. I can understand, since I've been around him for over 28 years. I haven't been listening to him when he said that so I sometimes bother him in his workshop. Sometimes, he just lets me bother him. I poke his head sometimes, his back, and make his tails fight him. Sometimes, he does the same things to him. It's a good thing I live right next to him so I can be there in a split second.

I also learned a move that will make me go at the speed of light for a few seconds. After a few seconds, I just collapse. All it took was determination and speed. Mostly determination.

I went to Tails' workshop and opened his door. He always leaves it locked but I found his spare key.

"Yo Tails." I said. He threw his tools in the air probably because I startled him.

"Oh, hey Sonic." He said.

"So, what are you working on there?" I asked.

"I'm making a new invention that will allow me to go as fast as you so you wouldn't have to stop for me to catch up." He told me. I remember those times.

**1994**

We shot up out of the ground through a tunnel. We ran forwards and saw a plane above us. It started to drop bombs! Tails couldn't really catch up so he kept on getting pelted by bombs. After the plane ran out of bombs, it flew back up into the sky.

**Present**

I chuckled.

"You're not thinking about that time, are you?" He asked.

"Yep." I said. Everything started to shake. We both went outside the workshop and saw a giant robot in front of us. I shook my head, smilling.

"Tsk tsk, Eggman, you know that you won't win, not in a hundred years." I said to myself. "C'mon Tails, let's go kick his sorry robot butt."

"I think I can do this myself." He said. That surprised me.

"Hmm, I believe you, just don't go testing your invention now." I told him. He didn't listen to me and put on his speed shoes. He started to run towards the robot and he went out of control. He couldn't stop himself. That's when I came into action. I boomed around one of the robot's foot and it lost it's balance. I jumped into the air and punched the core of the robot and the robot fell back. After all of that was done, I heard Tails yelling for help. He was going too fast for me so I used my new move.

"Alright, let's go Sonic BOOM!" I yelled. I ran at the speed of light for a few seconds and grabbed Tails by the arm. I stopped and fell on the ground, pulling Tails with me. I got up and took off the shoes. I carried him with his arms around my neck. He was pretty exhausted from all that running.

We got to Tails' house and I put him down on his couch. He was panting heavily. I went to his fridge and got him apple cider. I poured some in his cup and gave it to him. He slowly grabbed the cup and drank it in one sip. That's one tired boy. His phone rang and I picked it up.

"Tails' phone Sonic speaking." I said.

"Err, hey Sonic, again, nice job defeating Eggman again." Knuckles said.

"Thanks knucklehead." I said.

"Quit calling me that." He said, a little annoyed.

"Err, no." I told him. I heard Tails laughing in the background. "Hey, wanna come over?" I asked.

"Sure." Knuckles said.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy came with Knuckles even though Knuckles swore he never invited her. Tails finally recovered his strength and sat up on his couch. Just to be nice, I reclined his side of the couch but the seat launched him into the air, I realized that button was for getting up for action. Tails and his creativity. He landed on his butt.

"You okay, Tails?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. He grabbed my outstretched arm and pulled him up.

"Wanna go get some Chinese?" I suggested.

"Sure!" Everyone said. We all got to the Chinese Palace. I ordered the food while I put my hand on Amy's head so she won't hug me.

"I would like four servings a ramen, actually, make that five. Five servings of rice, twenty chili dogs, and four servings of soda." I ordered.

"That would be sixty-five rings." The counter guy said. I handed him the rings and he put them in the ring register. He hung the paper he wrote on and he spun the wheel thing. We all got a table and I still had to stop Amy from hugging me.

"So Sonic, why are we here?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, knucklehead, I think we should hang out-" Amy broke through and gave me her death hug. "Once- in- a- while- Amy!" I slid upwards from her grip and told her to stop that. While I was talking to Tails and Knuckles, Amy tried to grab my arm but I moved it quickly. Just then a huge tremor occurred again.

Eggman's battleship appeared in the air. We went outside and saw orange robots landing. When they landed, I dashed into one of the robots and it took out ten robots.

"Strike!" I yelled. Knuckles grabbed my legs and spun me around. He then let go of me and I put my fist in front of me. The robot and the followers got destroyed.

"Yes!" Knuckles yelled. I rolled up into a ball and bounced in front of Amy. She smashed her Piko-Piko Hammer into me and I went flying. I destroyed a row of robots, bounced around three pillars, got launched into the air, and finally destroyed the falling robots.

"Bulls eye!" Amy yelled. I bounced back to Tails and he started to fly above me. I rolled into a ball and he kicked me with Thunder Shoot. Circles of electricity surrounded me. It took down the flying robots. They all exploded on contact with the ground.

"Knockout!" Tails yelled. The robots kept on coming. "Sonic, I'm gonna go up there and destroy the robot maker!"

"Wait Tails, don't! I'll go up there!" I told him.

"Sonic, I'm not a kid anymore!" He snapped.

"Your gonna get hurt!" I warned.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked. I hesitated. "Fine, don't trust me!" He started to fly to the battle ship.

"Tails, I do trust you. I just don't want you to get hurt." I said. He didn't hear me and still flew up there.

The rest of us still fought.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails' POV

"Now, just a twist there." I said as I was dismantling the machine. I was working so hard that I didn't notice Eggman walk to me.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Eggman said. I turned around and I saw a robot in front of me. My jaw dropped and my eyes widen. The robot came closer and my pupil grew smaller.

Sonic's POV

Tails must have been successful on dismantling the machine. There was no more noob robots. What interrupted my thoughts was the extremely loud yell for help from my communicator. I tapped a button on my watch and it opened up the video chat. For a moment there, he looked like the time he was scared by lightning when we were at the dark city when I met Nega Eggman.

"Sonic, help!" Tails yelled. I saw nothing else

"Tails? Tails!" I yelled while tapping on the watch. A message appeared and it said "Disconnected." _Uh oh._

* * *

><p>I'm sowee this chapter is short. The next one will be definitely longer than this. See ya later!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot." I repeatedly said. Tails has been kidnapped. Oh shoot.

"Calm down, Sonic, we'll rescue him." Knuckles said. I sighed.

"Usually, it would be Amy I would have to save because her butt always gets into trouble." Since Amy was next to me, she held up her hammer in swinging position. "Sorry. Well anyways, how are we gonna get there?" I asked.

"How about the X-Tornado?" Knuckles suggested.

"Nice thinking, knucklehead." I said. I purposely slapped his face instead of his hand.

"Sonic," Amy said.

"Sorry." I muttered.

We got onto the X-Tornado. Knuckles and Amy sat on the seats while I was on the wing.

"Uh Sonic? How do you use this thing?" Knuckles asked.

"Here, hit the transform button." I told him. The X-Tornado transformed into battle mode like on Sonic Unleashed. "I'll control the X-Tornado." I hit a button and the X-Tornado sped into the air.

We were about 500 feet into the air. I could see the battle ship but it was really far away. I then saw robots in the air.

"Looks like Eggman's welcome parade is here!" I yelled to Knuckles and Amy. Usually, I would hear Tails say "X-Tornado, transform!" But one, he isn't here, and two, the X-Tornado is already transformed.

All those robots got scrapped (by the way, the metal fell into a dump truck below us. Heh heh). The guys fell asleep. I rocked the plane and they woke up. I could see the battle ship from my distance. 20 feet, 10 feet, 0 feet. We're there. There was an open slot things for the smaller ships. I hopped off and the rest got off, too. We ran inside while avoiding the security monitors. I ducked under trip wires, over tracking lasers. I mean over wires, under lasers. I ran into a room and stopped when I saw Tails and Eggman's dumb robot.

"Welcome, Sonic." Eggman said.

"Hey, Eggbutt." I replied.

"What did you say, now I'm-"

"I know, you're really mad, this isn't Sonic Heroes." I told him.

"Grr, meet my new robot, Eggzilla!" Eggman yelled. "Now I'll-"

"I know, you'll show me what real evil is." I told him.

"Stop it!" He yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing I knew, it kicked the lights out of me. Right into my snout. I flipped backwards and landed on my belly. I kicked both of my legs over my head and landed on my feet. The robot looked cross between the Death Egg Robot and the Egg Emperor. It was 20 times larger than my height. Knuckle went for the chest but it smashed him out of the window behind us. I quickly ran to the edge of the window and I grabbed his arm. Then I saw Tails look at me when I grabbed him after Storm hit him off his board. I came back to my senses and pulled Knuckles back into the room.

Amy went for the head but got slapped into the air. I quickly ran and caught her. When I landed, she began to hug my head.

"Amy, now is not the time." I told her. Just then, the robot tried to step on us but Amy quickly used her hammer to block the attack.

"Sonic, run!" She yelled. I quickly ran away from the shadow of the foot. I started to see that her hammer is about to break.

_Oh no._ I thought. "Alright, let's go Sonic BOOM!" I dashed towards Amy and grabbed her and her hammer. I did a power slide and dropped her softly.

"Sonic catch this!" Tails yelled. He got one arm out and threw a power ring at me. I caught it and spun into a spin dash.

"Alright, let's go Sonic Boom, SPIN DASH STYLE!" I boomed into it's chest but it ultimately failed. I got KO'd.

No One's POV

Amy flared up.

"No one does that to my Sonic!" She yelled. Eggman started to laugh like the maniac he is. He held up his fist and it launched towards her. Amy blocked it with her hammer but it snapped. "Oh s-" She got smashed into the face. Knuckles was already flared up, too. He jumped on the wall and climbed up on it. Eggman tried hitting him but they all made a dent in the wall, without hitting Knuckles. Knuckles then jumped off the wall and was prepared to hit him but Eggman punched him where no one should be punched. His right eye twitched. Then he fell onto the ground.

Sonic's POV

Ow. That hurt a lot. Wait, don't I have the Chaos Emeralds. I couldn't get. One part of me is yelling at me to get up, while the other part is letting me lay down. I listened to the first part and the second part. I summoned the Chaos Emeralds and it picked me up. I opened my eyes and looked down, then at the Chaos Emeralds.

"Alright Eggman, time to do this, SUPER SONIC STYLE!" I yelled. The Chaos Emeralds went inside me and I turned into Super Sonic. I shot two lasers at Tails letting him to escape the super duct tape. "Tails, come here!" I yelled. He flew to me and I grabbed him. His Tails grown a lot longer. It wrapped around Eggman's robot's legs. Tails slowly floated towards the legs and he tightened his tails. Eggman couldn't move the legs. I spread my legs and arms and my hands started to glow. A sphere surrounded Amy and Knuckles and they opened their eyes.

"Knuckles, come here, Amy, throw me your hammer!" I yelled. Amy threw her pieces of her hammer and Knuckles jumped to me. I grabbed the pieces of the hammer in one hand and Knuckles' legs in the other. The hammer merged into one piece. It glowed yellow. I went to Eggman and smashed him with Amy's Super Hammer. The robot started to flinch. I went backwards and I started to spin with Knuckles. I grabbed him with my other free hand and his fists became larger. I threw him at the robot and he punched the screws out of it.

"No!" Eggman yelled. He quickly escaped the robot and went out the broken window. I shot a laser at him and he started to go down. Knuckles landed on his feet. I panted and lost my form. I started to fall. Everything went slowly. I looked towards my left. Tails and Knuckles ran to me. I looked to my right. Amy ran to me, too. I was falling slowly, too. I finally landed on everyone's hands.

"Thanks guys." I said weakly. I closed my eyes but I wasn't dead. I was just resting. I then felt something soft on my back. I didn't feel like opening my eyes so I just lied there.


	6. Chapter 6

**A couple hours later.**

****"Sonic," Tails begun. I looked at him. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you."

"It's okay buddy." I told him. "You just wanted to prove to me that you're strong enough to do the mission I do. I understand. I just didn't want to see my little brother grow up to do things his self. Everyday you remind of the times we had. I just don't like letting go."

"It's just I've gotten older." Tails said.

"But haven't changed. You're still in puberty."

"And you just passed it. Wow."

"And look, you have the same height as before, same personality, same voice, same everything! The only person who changed was Sonia. She wasn't like this before. She used to be nice, annoying, a neat freak. The only thing that hasn't changed was the annoying trait. She's mean, annoying, and a mess."

"You know what Sonic, actually, I'm glad we haven't changed. I wanted to grow up before but now, I wanna stay the same."

"You'll always stay the same, Tails." I finished. After a couple hours, I fell asleep.

Tails' POV

_Sonic's right. I shouldn't grow up faster than I should. I should have the best times I can have before I get too old. I'm glad I have great friends. I'm glad I still think the same. I should let Sonic invade my space because he loves me as a brother. I'm glad I have him around._

**_A couple of hours later._**

Sonic's POV

__"So, can we have our order?" I asked the counter guy. He nodded and gave us our order. We went back to our table.

"Wow, I can't believe these are still hot after that long!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yup." I said.

**Credits**

**Author: Me**

**Publisher: Fanfiction**

**Created by: Me**

**Cast:**

**Sonic - Sega**

**Tails - Sega**

**Knucklehead - Sega**

**Amy - Sega**

**The Robots - Sega**

**Eggzilla - Sega/Me**

**Eggman - Sega**

**The Counter Guy - Me**


End file.
